Pureblooded
by SP1CYSTR4WB3RRY
Summary: She isn't like anyone else of her kind. But I don't care.I will protect and love her with all I have. KXY Rated M for language and possible future chapters first VK fic PLS R&R pretty much VK but with a twist! please read all ANs pertaining to the story!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ EVERY NOTE I MAKE ON THIS STORY UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE!-I know it is long, but please just bare with it!**

**PLEASE READ! If you are a person that has NOT seen and/or read (as I am in the middle of reading it) **_**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**_** AT ALL, then please refrain from reading this because you will NOT understand this AT ALL. It is also good to know this because I am not going to repeat all of season 1 and 2 because that would be the whole entire story. So if I mention a character (for example-Yagari [Zero's old sensei]) later on (or now in this chapter-maybe) that I didn't mention before, well, it means that you should know who it is. Every one that has come across this SHOULD at some point in their lives have seen, read, or both of this anime/manga. I am so far only on chapter 20 on this manga and so far there are 57 so if I make any future mistakes, I welcome criticism. I am a n00b to this anime. I love it, but I am still a n00b and yeah. **

**THiS StoRY iS DiFFeReNT. You HaVe BeeN FoReWaRNeD!**

* * *

My name is Cross Yuuki, age 15 (16 in two months!) and I go to the Cross Academy where my dad is the chairman. It's a special academy, solely for the fact that this school has a day class and a night class. The thing is that all the students in the night class...

...are vampires.

I know what you are thinking. Vampires don't exist, right?

Well, guess again.

Actually, my first memory, when I was five, was when an evil level E vampire tried to eat me. But then this man, this wonderful man was there, and he saved my life. He risked his life for me, except he is a vampire too. But he was the good kind. I had no idea who he was or why he saved my life. All I know is that he brought me to the academy where the chairman, Cross Kaien, adopted me.

6 years later, dad brought a boy named zero whose family was attacked by a bad vampire. He was the only survivor in the massacre. He hates vampires with a passion, but that could be the vampire hunter blood inside of him. He thinks that vampires and humans could never co-exist together, unlike me and dad.

He is my best friend. But my love belongs to one person.

And that person is Kaname. The vampire that saved my life

I call him Kaname onii-sama, because he is the closest thing that I have ever had to a family besides dad. But he is so much more than a brother to me.

He is the one I love, but I know that we could never be together, because he is a vampire...

...and I am so out of his league.

He belongs with someone like Ruka Souen, a vampire.

My job as a prefect (or guardian, but the other students-besides zero and the night class- don't know that) is tough, can be demanding, and it can be a pain when students from each class try to sneak out.

Speaking of kids sneaking out, I just found 2 girls sitting at the base of the classroom. Ugh, this is the annoying part.

I jumped off the ledge where I was, and landed on a tree branch feet first. Then I hopped back, and then I grabbed that branch and swung down.

"Hey, you! Tell me your names and your class! It is dangerous to be wandering outside at night! What the hell were you thinking? Get out of here now!"

"No fair! We just wanted to get a few pictures of the night class."

"You can only get their pictures if they give you permission to. Get out!"

"Fine. Jeez. Ah!"

I saw that one of the girls was bleeding.

Blood.

Oh no.

"Are you okay? Oh my God this is bad."

I sensed someone behind me. I grabbed my Artemis Rod and extended it to its full length. I turned around and someone grabbed it. It started to shock at the hand-vampire (if a vampire touches it, its starts to shock at the vampire).

Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai.

"What are you doing here senpai? Go back to class! If you put one hand on these girls and harm them I will-"

"Well, we smelt the scent of blood and came to check it out, right, Kain?" Kain didn't answer. He sniffed the air. "Ahh, that smells so good." The two girls thought he was talking about them.

"I swear senpai! You lay one finger on these girls and-"

"Well, Yuuki, I think you have it all wrong. It's not their blood I smelled. Did you scrape yourself on the tree branch?" He grabbed my arm and took my hand, which had a scratch on it.

Crap, it must have been from the tree!

He brought it up to his lips, licked it and showed his fangs. The girls behind me gasped. Then he pierced my skin with his fangs and once he removed his mouth, he licked his lips and went 'mmm'.

"That is delicious! Almost as good as a pureblood's! Maybe even better! I want more!" And the girls fainted behind me. He grabbed my wrist and twisted me so that I was in his arms. He pushed the hair away from my neck and asked, "Can I please drink from your neck?"

I looked at him; reliving the day that Kaname-onii-sama saved my life. Then Zero came out pointing the Bloody Rose, the gun that can kill vampires, at Aidou-senpai.

Aidou just smiled and said, "Put that away before somebody gets hurt."

Zero grounded his teeth and unlocked the safety of the gun. And then he shot at the tree right above Aidou-senpai's head.

"Aw man! That was scary! Why did you do that?" he yelled at zero.

"You all know that drinking blood on campus is against the rules."

We all looked at the one who said that-Kaname-onii-sama.

I blushed.

He slapped Aidou away from me and stood over him menacingly. Aidou looked scared and bowed down to him.

"I am sorry Kaname-sama!"

"And Kain, why didn't you stop him? You are at fault here too." Kain groaned.

I turned to Kaname and said, "What about them?" pointing over to the girls.

"We will erase their memories of this night. Yuuki, the chairman would want a report on this. I think you should do it."

"Yes."

* * *

It has been a few days since the incident with Hanabusa (Aidou)-sama. Dad wanted Zero and I to go into town and get some supplies and ingredients today. Once we go the supplies, we went into a little café. A waitress came by and wondered if Zero went to Cross Academy and she also commented that Zero looked as if he was in the night class. He didn't like this, and he left the café. After I finished my parfait (which I paid for so I was going to finish it) I went after him.

Only the supplies were there, on the ground next to the café.

I ran in a direction I thought was right and tried to track him down. After I ran around the town twice I decided to sit and take a breather. Then I saw a little boy with a red balloon walk by and the balloon flew into the tree. I jumped up and got the balloon for him, but once I got it, he just turned around and walked away.

So I followed him.

After about an hour, he went into this run-down, almost totally rotten house. Does he live here?

He stopped walking, and turned around and faced me, head tilted down. Then he looked me straight in the eyes.

Red eyes.

I grabbed Artemis just in time of him jumping up and I blocked him from landing on me, but he landed on Artemis. He reached out to me, looking as if he was going to scratch me, and then he jumped down and bit the part of my hand under my pinkie. I screamed out and hit him with Artemis. I ran into the abandoned building and tried to hide, but the little boy grabbed me and while I pushed him off, I tripped back into something that was not a wall. I turned my head and saw Kaname.

Why was Kaname here?

I went to turn around but then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, across my upper chest, landing on my other shoulder, holding me back against his chest. His other hand went across my eyes. I felt a very strong gust of wind and once it stopped, he held me for a moment longer and then loosened his grip and turned me around to face him.

"Yuuki, why are you here? It is dangerous to be here alone." He said while looking at me with those sad eyes.

"I was looking for Zero."

"I see. He already went back to the Academy." Then he eyed the area where the little boy bit me.

"Oh! I should tend to that!" I took a bandage out from my pocket (you never know if you will need one when you are me) and I wrapped my hand. Then Kaname held out his hand for me to take and I reached forward and held onto it. While he was walking me home I couldn't help but feel some one was still there.

* * *

I was back home and I still couldn't find Zero. After I went to his room, I went towards the classrooms. On my way to the second floor, I saw the back of Zero at the base of the steps. I started to walk down.

"Hey, Zero. I saw one today-The beasts who take on human form. Where did you go?"

"Don't worry about me. Leave me alone!"

"Fine, but i just came to tell you that you missed another day of guarding duty!"

I turned around to go back up the stairs. The bandage that was on my hand unraveled and went towards Zero's face. Then Zero grabbed my hand and twisted me around that I was in his arms. His left arm and hand wrapped around my waist while his right hand held my chin. He tilted me head away and licked my neck. I gasped.

PASHRK!!!

Something protruded into my neck.

Fangs.

Why? I don't remember Zero being a vampire!

Once he realized what he done, (I am guessing) he pushed me away. I felt the blood flow down my neck and I saw the blood-my blood-dripping from his mouth down his neck-and there was a lot of it.

"Zero…"

"Yuuki…..gomenasai. Ore wa honto ni gomenasai." He apologized.

I heard footsteps coming up. "You are a disgrace to all vampires." This one moment of my past flashed back into my eyes and I knew that Kaname was going to kill Zero.

"Yamete Kaname-onii-sama!" I ran in front of Zero, holding out my arms when I became dizzy and I couldn't stand up straight. I started to fall backwards and I was caught be Kaname.

That was when I passed out.

* * *

The next time I woke up was when Kaname was wiping my neck of the blood. He told me that he gave me a transfusion because Zero sucked too much blood. Once he cleaned my wounds, he said that Zero must have bitten me with all his strength because even though the wounds were small, they were deep. It was then when I knew I had to ask the inevitable.

"I don't remember Zero being a vampire."

"The vampire that bit him was not a regular vampire, Yuuki. She was a Pureblood." I gasped. Pureblood?! Isn't that what Aidou-senpai said my blood tasted even better than theirs?

"Yuuki, are you scared of me? Of vampires?" Kaname asked and he cleared the tears that I didn't even know I had off my face.

"N-No. I could never be scared of you, Kaname-onii-sama."

"Good." He said smiling at me, but I could tell that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

**(I don't think that there is much more of a special need to mention the rest of season 1 because the whole story would be just that. I am going to put a never seen part of the anime/manga-that is because I made it up! It goes with the story-it skips about a month in the future-so only one month away from her birthday!)**

* * *

I really haven't feeling too good these past few days, and Zero, Kaname, Chairman (Daddy-as he wants me to call him-never going to happen) and Sayori have started to notice. I trudged my way back to my room and I noticed that Sayori was taking a nap. Once I stepped into the room, my head began to pound so hard, that it felt like it was about to split in two. It was as if an invisible force was forcing itself onto me and I couldn't take it. I let my mouth open and let out a silent scream. I closed the door and leaned back against it and slid to the ground. I held my head in my hands and I put my head between my legs. Some tears escaped my eyes and I heard something rattle. It was a glass figurine about Sayori's bed. It was shaking by itself! It started to shake harder until it shattered and the glass pieces fell around Sayori's face. Then she woke up.

"Wha…?" She said still in a slumber haze. Then she took one look at me and sobered right up.

"Oh My God! Yuuki! Are you okay? What's wrong?" My eyes were closed shut as I let out a strangled high-pitched whimper and then my eyes sprung wide as I started to pant heavily. Then I looked up at Sayori. She gasped and covered her mouth. She got up and tried to get out of the room.

"I am going to get help! Don't worry Yuuki! Oh, Dear Kami-sama please let her be alright!"

She opened the door and let out a wail for help. Through the pounding in my head, I heard footsteps running towards us. I strained myself to look up at who was there. Chairman, Kaname and Zero. Kaname and Zero looked at me with wide eyes, but the chairman almost looked like he was waiting for this to happen. Kaname picked me up and I saw a glance of myself in the mirror. I gasped. Where my eyes are usually white, they were black and where my normally wine colored eyes were, they were a bright blood red.

Just like vampire eyes.

And I was crying something red. I went up to feel-

-blood.

I was crying blood.

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL?

What is this? What is happening to me?

Chairman led us to the infirmary and put me on a cot. Once Kaname laid me down, something white hot, bright, and ear piercing loud went on in my head. I screamed at a deafening pitch and I held my head tightly. A nearby vial levitated and then shattered. And then another. And then the syringe that Chairman-Kaien, had in his hand shattered. He looked surprised, as if that wasn't supposed to happen-yet. He ran and got another and ran back before it could shatter again like the last one.

Then my vision saw blood everywhere. On the walls. On Kaname. On Zero. On the chairman.

"Wh-Wha-What-t's h-happ-en-ning to-o m-e-ee?" I said, or at least tried to through the pain, as I cried tears of blood that stained the sheets on the cot. "Make it stop! It h-hurts-s! It's-s too-o m-m-much! P-please, Kaname, m-make it st-stop! On-n-nii-sama-a-a…"

Kaien shoved the syringe into one of my veins and the pain's intense burning dulled-a little. Then he sighed. "Don't worry, Yuuki. Everything will be better. You'll see." Then he took out another syringe that now had a blue liquid in it. He injected it and I felt myself begin to float.

* * *

In the black darkness, I felt myself levitating.

_Yuuki._

What was that?

_Yuuki. Wake up darling._

Still in my dream world, I opened my eyes to a woman who looked exactly like me, only more motherly, thinner, and with longer hair. She had a sweet smile on her face.

_Yuuki, love, how I have longed to see you! I haven't seen you in 16 years. My, you grew up so fast. You're not my little girl anymore. You are now a young woman. You are ready to be awakened._

"Awakened? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

_Oh, honey. It's me, your mother. I have only been able to talk to you now to explain. Let me tell you one thing. I love you. I have loved you all this time. And I am so sorry that you have had to go through your life without us. And I am sorry that we had to make your brother forget about you. But we were looking out for you well being! Please understand._

Brother?

Then a man that looked like her, and the spitting image of Kaname, appeared next to her.

"Dad?"

_Yes, darling. We are your parents. And we are sorry for not being there for you for when you needed it the most. We wish we could be there for you. But we must tell you one thing. _

_We are Pureblooded Vampires._

What?! Purebloods? But wouldn't that make me a…?

_And yes. You are one too._

_

* * *

_

**I have no idea what that blue stuff is btw, i made it up.....yuppers!**

**That is the end of chapter 1! Now the next chapter will continue where we left off from here. Yes, I know that this is mostly a recap from almost the entire first season (minus Shizuka and Ichiru). That is how I wanted it. This is from the beginning, from when she was 5. The only difference at that point is that Kaname DID NOT know her. Only Kaien knows who she is and the whole story. This will be getting interesting. She doesn't need the bite of Kaname to awaken her vampire self-it's doing it on its own. That is what Juuri wanted to happen. On her sixteenth birthday, she will awaken as Kuran Yuuki. Her powers /vampire self are starting to awaken so that is what is happening! AND JUURI had done this-about Yuuki and Kaname not remembering-because she wanted to protect Yuuki from Rido any way she could-that included suppressing Kaname's memories of Yuuki until she becomes a vampire.**

**I hope that all of my ANs didn't make you want to not read this anymore! This is my first VK fic and I want it to be successful. I want this more than I have on every one of my twilight fics. I think…**

**I have to go before my mother kills me. **

**Until next time!**

**~KeLLaN-SHouLD-RuLe-The-WoRLD~**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP!!!-**

_**We are Pureblooded vampires.**_

**What?! Purebloods? But wouldn't that make me a…?**

_**And yes. You are one too.**_

* * *

.

.

.

How in the hell am I one? I have never needed to drink blood in my life; I don't have fangs, or even the powers of a Pureblood! This doesn't even make sense. This is getting too weird. How is this possible?

_We know you must be confused. When you were physically five in human years, an evil man who tried to take you from us came. He was our brother. He wanted to kill you by drinking all of your blood. The reason why is because you are more special than we are, then your brother, than anyone else in the world. You are the Purest of the Purebloods. You have even greater powers and once you come of age and marry, you shall become queen. The senior council doesn't want that and have tried to kill you a few times. We put an end to their plans. We have kept you a secret from the rest of the world. Honestly, only our brother, Rido, Kaien, your brother and the senior council knew you existed, but the only one who now knows your alive is Kaien. Not even your own brother knows about you. We suppressed his memories of you. We wanted to protect you in anyway we can. The way to obtain your powers and throne is too drink every last drop of your blood. We wanted, no, needed to stop that from happening. So we suppressed your vampire side and memories of you past life until you can marry. You are going to marry our son, your brother._

Then she held out her hand to the side and then materialized my future husband.

Kaname.

WHAT?!

He is my fiancée? And BROTHER?! He doesn't remember me?

She swiped her hand away and he dissipated.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. I am a magical fairy princess and I have a fiancée who is really my brother who is really Kaname and there are people who want to kill me."

_Well, you're not a magical fairy princess. You are queen of the vampires._

Oh, like there is a difference.

_Why, yes, yes there is._

"Okay, so when does my powers and vampire-ness start to come out?"

_Once you turn sixteen._

"Okay……..vague. How much longer until then? How long have I been here?"

_About 2 and a half more weeks left until your birthday. You have been unconscious for about a week and 3 days, thanks to the medically induced coma Kaien put you in so you won't feel the pain of awakening. He is the only one alive that knows who you are. Now he is performing a ritual for Kaname's memories to awaken as well. Once you wake up, he will remember. All you can do is wait._

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER---**

I sat on the ground with my head in my mother's lap. She stroked my hair and I sighed.

"I don't want to go. I will never see you again!"

_Oh, my dear child. I will always be in your thoughts and actions. And every time you need me I will be there. And when you dream, you can be here. Don't fear the outside world. You are Yuuki Kuran. Soon-to-be Queen of all vampires. And you are my independent and strong willed daughter. You can do it! So please wake up! For Kaname! I really do think he wants to remember you!_

At that point she already started to fade. I was still crying for her, the mother I never knew I had. We have gotten close these passed few weeks, and she was the one who took care of me while I was here.

Once she completely faded away, I turned around and found a light shining right at me. I shielded my eyes and started to walk towards it. I heard a voice calling my name. But it wasn't the voice that I wanted to hear. I wasn't moms or Kaname's. Whose voice was it? Who was that person again?

"Yuuki-chan! Are you finally awake?"

Kaien!

My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head to the side where Kaname was. Once I looked at him, he slumped in his chair and it was almost as if I could see the memories flooding his brain. Once he opened his eyes, he looked me with them widened and then he looked at me with soft, love-filled eyes.

"Hello, my imouto-chan."

I smiled when he called me that and it was then when I sat up. I noticed that I had really long hair….sweet. I then got up and walked over to him. I stopped in front of him and kneeled to the floor and rested my head on his lap. "Nii-sama, when I was unconscious, I saw okaa-sama and otou-sama. I know what they did. I am sorry I wasn't there for you all these years."

"What do you mean you weren't here for me? I was the one who had my memories suppressed! I love you imouto-chan and now we can be together! I couldn't be happier!"

"Whoa, can someone backtrack here? Yuuki, I know you call him onii-sama, but since when did you start calling her imouto-chan?" Said Zero angrily, "And what are you talking about? How did you see your okaa-sama and your otou-sama? And get off of him!"

I snapped my eyes open and my head up, and I looked at Zero with a scowl. "How could you interrupt the reunion of a brother and sister?"

He took a step back after seeing my gaze and then had a shocked yet confused expression on his face.

"Brother and sister? WHAT? That means you're a vampire-and a Pureblooded one?"

Then we heard footsteps running towards the room and then the door opened with Takuma-sama and Aidou-sama and Kain-sama. Takuma-sama spoke up.

"Kaname-sama! We smelled your blood and wondered what was going on."

I turned my head back to his hand and saw a long, thin cut.

"Oh no." I gasped. I grasped his hand and started to lick the blood from his wound. Once it was clean, I looked up at his face.

"Gome ne, nii-sama."

"It's okay, imouto-chan. It was just a nick."

And the three vampire nobles off to the side looked at them in confusion.

Aidou had the audacity to interrupt the little brother-sister moment.

"Yuuki-chan, what the hell are you doing? You're human. That's disgusting."

I frowned. "For your information, I am not human. I am in fact Kaname's imouto-chan."

Shock appeared on all their faces.

"Then why didn't you tell us, Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked.

"Hey, don't look at me. My memories were suppressed to protect her, done by our mother."

Then I remembered something that okaa-sama said earlier.

"Kaien, you knew all this time! How could you not tell me or Kaname?"

"You would have thought me crazy. You both didn't remember, my queen."

"My QUEEN?!" Yelled out Zero, Takuma, Aidou, Kain, and Kaname.

I blushed. "Okaa-sama told me that I am to be queen once we are to be…..married." I whispered the last word to Kaname. He smiled.

Then Aidou said,"I still don't get it. Queen of what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of magical fairy princesses. Of vampires of course! It is apparent that I will overthrow the senior council."

The nobles kneeled and put their right hand on their heart in front of me and Takuma spoke up. "Why? What are you?"

"I am to be Queen because I am the Purest of the Purebloods. I have even greater, stronger, and more powers than my fiancée." I looked over at Kaname.

They all looked at him.

"Fiancée?" Takuma said this.

"Congrats." Kain said this.

"Nice, you got hitched." It is obvious who said this.

I am seriously going to pound him to the ground.

* * *

**Mystery POV (not really…) ---**

I felt the shudder of sheer awakening. Finally. She came back. I knew she wasn't dead.

Yet.

That bitch Juuri, though her blood was tantalizing, and that bastard Haruka must have done it. Sealed her away. How, I don't know. Or care.

But that is about to change.

Now she will be mine.

And now that I did kill Haruka and Juuri, no one can stop me.

This will be easy.

* * *

**Another Mystery POV (again, not really….) ---**

What is this? This feeling of that I am insignificant. That someone can overpass my powers.

Yada!

My guess was that everyone else in the room felt it too.

"She is ALIVE? How can that be? Impossible! She was said to be dead 11 years ago! There is no way that she could have lived the raid that killed her parents!"

I just chuckled as the others fretted. "Think of this as a positive opportunity. My brothers, we can now claim what is ours, and not give up our position. Have even greater power. We can use this to our advantage. Maybe, instead of killing her, we can bring her onto our side. We could be unstoppable! With that power, no one, especially that boy can stop us!"

I heard the agreement of the council.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Yuuki POV---**

As I was walking back to my old dorm, I felt a great mass push me. It almost knocked me to the ground. I turned around and saw Sayori.

"Oh! Yuuki! Oh, how are you! I was so scared! What happened? Your eyes, your pain, your helpless screams! And you were gone for a month! And your hair! Why is it so long? I know you have been gone for a month but it shouldn't have grown that long in that short amount of time! And Yuuki, I…Yuuki, what's wrong?"

She back away at arms length. I looked at my hands, then her neck. I suddenly felt really thirsty. My vision changed and I all of a sudden saw all the little veins in her neck. I gasped and covered my mouth. How could I ever thing to do that to Sayori? She is my friend. My eyes started to tear up; I turned around, and ran away towards the dorm. I went in the room and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw the lovely burgundy dress and flats I was wearing, and how my now long hair complimented the look.

"Arrgh!" I threw the first thing I could find next to my bed-a book by the way- at the mirror.

I can't take it! Why am I like this? I thought about eating my best friend! What kind of person am I? Who does this? I am such a monster! I kept on throwing things at the horrid thing.

Then Sayori opened the door and saw what I was doing. She ran to me and held onto me from behind. She grabbed my arms so I couldn't throw anything else. I fell to my knees and broke down crying into her chest. I hugged her tightly to me. Then I realized that her neck was really close to my mouth, to my ever-growing fangs.

I pushed her away and my back hit the side of my bed. I covered my face to try and hide my fangs.

"Don't come near me! I am a monster! How could I even think of doing that to you? How can I live with myself if that happened? I don't deserve to live! Why has this happened all of a sudden? Okaa-sama, why did you do this? Did you think it would be funny?" I yelled that last statement to the ceiling, as if she was there.

"Yuuki, what are you talking about? I am your friend. Don't forget it! You can tell me anything!"

"But that is the thing, Sayori, I can't! If I tell you, your life could be in danger."

I started to scratch myself everywhere, mainly around my wrists. I noticed how much easier it was to scratch at my skin and to make it bleed. Huh, I guess my fingernails got really sharp…?

"I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to live." I kept on saying this little mantra.

Sayori tried to pull my hands away, but I was too strong for her. She gave up on trying to stop me and went out the door-my guess to go get help.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Yup, my guess was right!

"Kuran-senpai, Kiryuu-kun, Yokatta! Please help! It's Yuuki!"

Then Kaname and Zero burst into the room and Kaname got to my side faster than humanly possible. Since he is stronger than me, he was able to push my arms away and hold my face.

"Yuuki. Yuuki. Please stop. It's okay. Shh. It will be alright. I will protect you, imouto-chan." Then he hugged me. I cried into his shoulder and was limp in his arms.

"These vile thoughts, how could I have even just thought of this? They are so horrible! I almost killed Sayori!"

He pulled back and held my face again. He rubbed his thumb along my cheek and cupped my face. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

"If you need to, you can drink from me."

My eyes opened with shock.

"Mr. Disciplinary Committee, will you take Wakaba-san out of the room?" Zero grunted in response, and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

Once she left the room, I let the monster inside take over.

* * *

**Sorry for it to take a while to get published, but ff wasn't letting me post...........i had this ready for like 3 days now.......**

**Okay! The end of chapter TWO! I think that this might be the quickest chapter to come out from the top of my head and not something that I have written down!**

**IF YOU FIGURE OUT THE TWO MYSTERY POVs AND PUT IT IN A REVIEW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU!**

**PS-I know Aidou isn't that stupid, I could not resist.**

**Oh, and if some of the talking in this story sounds a little odd and old, its because of that I just finished watching the anime Romeo x Juliet. It is so awesome and really good and I totally recommend it if you need an anime to watch. It's really different from the original play by William Shakespeare, and Willy is in it too! He is hilarious!**

**And I forgot the translations for the first chapter, so I put them in another story, but now I decided not to. Here are the ones for chapter 1---**

**Onii-sama---it means older brother or a person that is that close enough that you could consider as older brother. Yuuki uses this term because she is really close to Kaname. The –sama part is respectful. You can put Onii (or Nii) with any other of the suffixes (I think-I am basing this all on my knowledge)**

**Senpai---it means upper classmen.**

**Gomenasai---one version of saying "I'm sorry" the other one is sumimasen.**

**Ore wa honto ni gomenasai--- it means I am really sorry (I think it does anyway…..I am 98% sure…)**

**Ore wa--- I means "I am" in Japanese. It is usually used for boys because it's 'too crude and unattractive' for a girl to use.**

**Honto ni---it means "really" other forms of the word are 'honto' and 'hontodesuka' (I think that is how you spell it)**

**Yamete--- it means 'stop'**

**Kami-sama---it means God. Again, the suffix is optional.**

**---**

**And now the ones for chapter 2---**

**Imouto-chan--- it means little sister. The –chan part is optional again. He says it because she is so much smaller compared to him.**

**Okaa-sama---it means mom.**

**Otou-sama---it means dad.**

**Gome ne---if you haven't figured it out, (not to be mean, but it is sort of obvious…) the shortened version of gomenasai.**

**Yada---means 'no way'**

**Yokatta---it means things along the lines of 'thank goodness'**

**---**

**Okay then, that is all for now! I hope to see you again next time for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Wow, this took me longer to write than I thought it would. But at certain points I was in a rut and all of a sudden about like 3 days later or something like that I was back on track! It was really weird. Sorry that this is so short compared to my other chapters. Like two thousand words shorter…and no one reviewed…..aww….i was looking forward to dedicating this chapter to someone.**

**This chapter is filler but non-filler…..so yeah…..don't hate it. It's not my best…**

**On with the read.**

**I don't own vampire knight or kaze no stigma. (It's mentioned here)**

**RECAP!!!**

**Once she left the room, I let the monster inside take over.**

I couldn't help it. I was dying of thirst. The little veins in his neck were inviting me in. My fangs grew even longer now. He situated me to sit on his lap, and held my face in the crook of his neck. His scent assaulted my nose. I licked the area of his neck, and then bit down. I started to drink, greedily. It was heavenly, so delicious, the finest of blood. No blood can compare.

As I pulled back, Kaname swiped his thumb down to my chin from my lip, for there was a stream of blood that escaped my lips. He then licked it. I licked the leftover blood that was seeping from his wounds on his neck and after I lifted my head, I pressed my pointer and middle finger directly on top of the wounds. I wanted them to disappear. Once I removed them, they were gone.

He looked at me with a fire in his eyes. "Now now, my little imouto-chan, you have had the chance to taste my blood twice and I have yet to taste yours." Twice? Oh, right…in the infirmary when I caused the cut on his hand.

I just giggled and exposed my neck to him by pushing away my hair. "It is all yours. Take as much as you need, as much as you desire."

His eyes showed an even brighter fire and he repositioned me so that I was straddling his lap.

He pushed away my hair and bit my neck. He placed one hand on my thigh and the other was rested on my waist. I then realized that my dress was really short and the positioning of my legs didn't really help. My fingers tangled in his hair, holding his head in place. I didn't want him to stop. It felt really good. I blushed as his hands started to move.

"Nii-sama….." I whispered. What is this feeling? I have never really felt this before. It was so foreign, so…

So intense.

I gasped as my body felt warm even though I was losing blood.

He removed his fangs and I whimpered at the loss. He licked the excess from my wound, and I covered them and willed them away like I did him. Then I licked that little bit of blood that came out of his mouth. I kissed the corner of his mouth and sat up straight. Kaname roughly grabbed my face and kissed me.

Our first kiss.

I tried to pull us closer, but then he pushed me away.

"No, Yuuki, not yet. You're not ready yet. I'm not even ready yet."

I felt that I have become sane enough that I could see Sayori and not try to kill her. I opened the door and she attacked me. Almost. She practically jumped me and hugged me a little too tight. She pulled back and gave me an once-over. Her eyes stopped around my neck, lips, and the top part of my chest, close to my collar bone. I looked down and saw a broken piece of mirrored glass at my feet. I saw why her eyes stopped there at those three places.

My neck was red in the area that Kaname bit me and I made the marks vanish.

My lips were swollen, I think of our heated kiss.

Where my neck met the top of my chest, you could see a faint, actually very faint, line of blood.

Whoops………

After all that happened with Sayori and everything, *cough* kissing Kaname *cough*, I was beat. I decided to take a nap. I changed into a nightgown, and lay down on my bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

My dream was a really strange one.

I was wandering aimlessly holding a glass ball. All of a sudden, little blue lights came from the darkness and went into the ball and settled towards the top. Then red lights, similar to the blue ones, came in the ball and went towards the bottom. Then yellow ones towards the right and white ones towards the left. After they all went to their respective place, they started to form different symbols. The order respectively:

風術_(Fu-jutsu)_

炎術_(En-jutsu)_

地術_(Chi-jutsu)_,,

水術_(Sui-jutsu)_

It created a diamond shape, and when I looked into the glass ball, I saw that it was on my forehead.

And my eyes were shining azure.

What the hell?

"_Yuuki" _a deep baritone voice called out to me.

"_You are the konturakuta of all the jutsu. You have great power. Use them wisely, for it shall take a great toll on your body. You will feel very weak. This is the burden you must bare."_

"Why? Why me? I have just become a vampire! How can all this be happening to me?"

"_This is happening because you are the purest of the Purebloods."_

"But why now?"

"_This is happening now because you are in danger. There are many people who want to kill you." _I heard a familiar voice say to me.

I turned around to see two faces I honestly thought I would never see again.

"Otou-sama, okaa-sama! You're here! Why? And what do you mean in danger?"

"_Like we've said before, our own brother has tried to kill you! And he is going to try again. And now the council of Ancients is going to join forces with him." _

Holy fudge muffins.

"_We wouldn't have given your powers so soon if you weren't in danger. We need you to be prepared for the worst. Kaien and Yagari will help with your training. Time to wake up Yuuki."_

**SAYORI POV---**

Saying I couldn't sleep was the understatement of the year. I mean, everything that happened today frazzled me. I went back into my room to find Yuuki sleeping.

Her bangs on her forehead were starting to move, and I saw the window was open, letting in a breeze. I went to shut the window, not wanting the cold air to disturb her sleep. I turned back to her and saw that her hair didn't stop moving. I double-checked that the window was closed, and made sure that it was locked. I texted Kaname-he programmed his number in my phone earlier today and told me if anything was strange, that I should call or text.

_Something is a little fishy._

_I think you should come._

_Sayori_

I pressed send.

About a minute later, Kaname entered the room and I pointed to Yuuki. His eyes were wide and when I looked back at her. All of a sudden, Kaname was at her side with his hands holding the sides of her face and his eyes went blank.

Lights. Colorful lights grouped together on top of her forehead. And they were also forming different kanji symbols. About 3 minutes after they formed, she opened her eyes, and saw Kaname's face. She saw that he was here. His eyes weren't blank anymore, and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Okaa-sama, otou-sama…doshite?" He said.

The hugged tightly and cried in each others arms.

"I know nii-sama. I want to see them again too. And I don't know why it has to be me who brings on this pain. Gome ne."

Then he has this look of…..evilness (?) on his face. "Rido. I am going to kill that bastard if he thinks he is going to lay a finger on you."

"No nii-sama! Okaa-sama and otou-sama said I have to get rid of Rido-oji-sama. That is why I am the konturakuta. That's why they gave it to me now! I don't think I would have it now unless it was to beat him and the council of ancients."

Kaname growled.

"Ahem…" I fake coughed. They finally realized I was still here, and their eyes got wide, turned their heads to me, and their eyes got even wider. Good to know I am remembered.

"Oh no, she heard too much. We have to tell Kaien." Kaname said.

He takes her hand and pulls her out of bed and went out the door. Forgotten once again.

**Yuuki POV---**

Kaname pulled me, almost dragged me to Kaien's office in my nightgown and my sloppy ponytail. He barged through the doors and Kaien jumped in his seat.

"Yuuki, Kaname, what a lovely surprise! Why did you almost break my door?"

"Wakaba-san texted me and said something was wrong, so I went and looked into Yuuki's dream, and saw our parents giving her a new power. Once she woke up, we started talking, not realizing that Wakaba-san was still there. We didn't say about vampires, but we said stuff that implied the supernatural. We have to erase her memory of this night."

"Okay. I understand. But I want Yuuki to do this. She needs to learn how. And tomorrow we will start training. Which powers did they give you?"

"They gave me the powers of a konturakuta."

"Wow, I thought they would have waited with that one for a while. We must really be in danger for that to come so early on. Okay then. I will go tell Yagari and you have to go erase Sayori-chan's memories."

I nod my head. I don't want to erase her memories, but I know it is for the best. She should stay safe.

Kaname and I run back to my room to find Sayori looking back at us. Tears well up in my eyes as I run to her. "I am so sorry. This is for the best." I put my hand to the back of her head and I concentrate, focusing my powers of hypnotism to erase the memories. A purple light glows from hand, just like I have seen from Kaname's or the other nobles hands many times before, and then she slumps into me. I lay her down on her bed and fix the covers so that she is under, and tuck her in. Thinking about what I have done, I can't go back to my own bed. Kaname somehow knows this and takes my hand and leads me to the night dorm. He brings me over to his couch and he sits down. He offers his lap to me, and I lay my head on it. He brushes the hair away that fell into my face with his fingers as I lay on my side. I turn; the back of my head to his lap and I take hold of his hand. He brings it up to his face and he kisses the back of my hand. Then I take his hand down and kiss his hand. He cups my cheek and I lean into the embrace of his hand.

"Don't worry my imouto-chan. I am here, and I will always be here for you. I love you, and always remember that. Ore wa Yuuki daisuki." I gave his a sad smile.

"Watashi Kaname daisuki."

**Okay, with this chapter finished, I can get to some action! (I think…maybe)- get your minds out of the gutter! I mean with Rido and all. **

**By the way if anyone cared, the two 'not really' mystery POV's were Rido and Asato 'Ichiou' Ichijou.**

**Please review!**

**KeLLaN-SHouLD-RuLe-The-WoRLD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I got a small case of writers block and not even wanting to write this for a week. MINNA (everyone), SUMIMASEN (sorry)!  
**

**Previously-**

"_**Don't worry my imouto-chan. I am here, and I will always be here for you. I love you, and always remember that. Ore wa Yuuki daisuki." I gave his a sad smile.**_

"_**Watashi Kaname daisuki."**_

**Yuuki POV-**

Life was getting a little too hectic for my liking. I was switched into the moon dorm, rooming with Kaname…. *does little happy dance*…and I started my training with Kaien and Yagari. Kaien was sort of babying me while Yagari did his best to push me past my limit.

As I got up, I spit out the grass that I was having the pleasure of eating. All of my skin that was showing-which was a lot in my training outfit which was just a black sports bra and hot pink shorts with hot pink converse- was covered in bruises, dirt and grass stains. In my hair were twigs, mud, leaves, grass, and-oh my God, is that a preying mantis? Whew, false alarm. Then another blow to my back sent me to another date with the floor. Did I mention that the taste of dirt and grass were starting to grow on me? That is just not right.

"Again." He yelled. I picked up Artemis. It was strange. Now that I was a vampire, I shouldn't be able to touch hunter waepons, but then it was said that some members of the Kuran family could use hunter weapons….and Artemis transforms into different objects. Sometimes, it's a scythe, sometimes it's in its original form, and there are other forms, but I haven't discovered them yet. Now it's in its original form. It is apparently supposed to help me channel the powers of a konturakuta, since I harness all four of them. He used some sort of spell to 'attack' me and I was to fight him off. So far I was doing pretty good, considering it was my third day training, but there was this one part that I was always flubbing.

I am going to beat this.

I used my air powers and started to fly using Fuujutsu. A blast of fire flew at me and I dispersed it with wind (and Artemis). Water spears flew at me and I hit them with Artemis using Enjutsu. Now came the hard part. A black-tornado-type-thing came at me and I flew even higher and faster, getting away from it so I can get a good distance for an attack. I concentrated really hard and saw the little blue lights gathering towards my core again.

But it was too late.

I didn't channel the power fast enough that the tornado thing encased me. It spun me around for two minutes and then threw me down into the fountain. As I sat up, I looked at my reflection. My eyes were still glowwing blue. My eyes then turned to their normal burgandy color, and I pushed myself up and stepped out of the fountain. A hand flashed in front of my face-Kaname's. I graceously grabbed it and walked two steps before I lost my footing and tripped. I never hit the ground- Kaname caught me. Insert girlish squeal here.

"Daijoubu, imouto-chan?"

"Oh yeah, yeah! I'm fine, I guess using my powers just take a lot out of me…."

"Maybe you should rest…"

"No! I'm fine, really! I am okay! And if I quit now, Yagari is probably going to shit a brick…"

"You're probably right." He said and then gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Give them hell."

Two hours later was when Yagari called it a day. I was sluggishly walking to the Moon Dormitory. As I walked through the door, I saw the trio- Takuma, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki-and then everything turned black. **Kaname POV**

"Kaname-sama!" I heard Takuma yell. He sounded scared. There isn't much that could scare him, so I went to the sitting area. I saw a passed out Yuuki in his arms. He had a look of scared confusion on his face. I ran to his side as fast as I could.

"What happened?" I asked, taking her from his arms.

"I don't know. She just walked into the door and passed out. Should I go get chairman?"

"Yes. And as fast as you can. Quickly!"

I waited for Takuma to come back. I was worried. Why does she look so helpless? She's so pale, so weak-looking….

Kaien burst through the doors and rushed to Yuuki. He put his hands on her face and then placed two fingers on her throat.

"She needs blood! All the training she did today really wore her out and her blood intake level is low. When was the last time she had blood?"

"Umm…I would have to say….two days ago?"

"That is not good! If she is going to do this training, she needs more nourishment, like a human and calories. She is going to need blood everyday, whether it is fresh or from the blood tablets are up to her. But for her to recover from this right now, she needs fresh blood. Hurry, if she lasts ten more minutes in this state, she will die!"

I bit into my wrist and held it up against her mouth. Once it had hit her tongue, her eyes snapped open and grabbed my arm, pushing it closer to her face. She drank and drank until I started to feel dizzy and staggered a bit. She then realized what was happening and released my wrist. She licked the wound, put her fingers on it and it disappeared. Then she looked at me as I put her down. As she was staring at me, she brought her thumb to her neck, slicing it with her thumbnail. Once the scent of her delectable blood wafted into my nose, I leaned into her neck and licked at her wound. I wanted to stop but she held my head to her neck and I couldn't help myself, with her scent all around and all.

"Ahh…" she whimpered. Oh, what she unknowingly does to me. Once I had my fill, I licked the wound closed, and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ok, Yuuki?"

"Yes, I am ok. What happened?"

A scowl appeared on my face. "Yagari. That son of a bitch. I am going to shove his foot so far up his ass…he almost killed you Yuuki. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." I looked up at her into her eyes with my scared, tear-filled ones. She reached up and kissed me.

As we broke apart, she looked into my eyes with determination. "Hey," she said, "you can't get rid of me that easily. I am not going anywhere. I just got you back."

"Oh, my love…"

**Kaname POV- the next morning**

I was on the hunt, and nothing or no one, not even Yuuki, could stop me. I wouldn't stop until I found the bastard. I saw him walking and was closer to the woods than the building in order to avoid people. In less than thirty seconds, I was right in front of him, holding him up against a tree.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He said with a really bored look in his eye which made me want to kill him even more.

"Almost kill her."

"If I don't push her past her limit, she will never get stronger. I don't her to die in the battle."

"Neither do I."

"So I guess we are in agreement then."

"Wait! So you are going to keep on almost killing her?"

"All she needs is more blood, right? You have got plenty. I said I didn't want HER to die-she is this world's only hope. I didn't say anything about you."

Yagari is hiding something. I just don't know what. But I know it has something to do with Yuuki, so is he planning something for her?

**RANDOM NEWS REORTER-**

"Breaking news! There has been a mass homicide at the Yarigato Mall. 867 people are dead, and 216 people that were said to be there never came out, or were employees and are missing. As soon as we get more info, I will bring you into the loop.

**YUUKI POV-**

I know evil is coming nearer, and is getting stronger. But I can feel two different evils coming close and I don't know which one is more dangerous. I just hope that I will be ready by the time it comes.

**End of chapter**

**Okay! Sorry that it's been like 5 months since I updated and I really have no excuse except that writers block is a bitch to get through. I know that this chapter is really short but I thought that I should give at least something instead of not updating for like a year.**

**Well, school is out so I should have a lot of time to update! I think that there is some foreshadowing here! And some cliffies! Sorry about that…**

**Well, on to other stuff, please review! They are greatly appreciated! Especially if you want the next chapter out faster and I reply to all of them and if you want to give story ideas, I am really open to all of that! Please! .**

**well i dont have the time to put the definitions up now so next chapter they will definately be there!  
**

**Well gotta go! (/.^)**

**Smell ya later homes. Off to bel-air lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that its been soo long! I had an outline for this for the longest time and then when I wrote it, it was too short, so I had to extend it and took it in a place that I didn't think I would go-at least, not right now anyway. So this is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**

**sorry that its still short though...  
**

**I don't own anything! Even my own copy of VK! That is not right…

* * *

**

**Yuuki POV-**

Training is as rigorous as ever. To feel like I am not going to die, I need 2 bottles of blood-one bottle of Kaname's blood, and one made from blood tablets.

And not to mention that since we aren't doing anything with magic at the moment, just hand-to-hand combat, that Yagari decided that we go do it outside in the courtyard, where everyone can see! They see me beating the shit out of Yagari, and then they see him beating me up too. I swear I see people placing bets.

Later that day, he took me down to this basement thing and showed me my newest power. I was able to clap my hands together, say 'checkmate' and once my hands are separated, ten pins are between them, and I will be able to hit ten Level D or E vampires in the heart within a 1 mile radius, instantly killing them. He had a couple of dummies that had some blood of Level D or E vampires that the hunters killed in the past, on them. I 'checkmated' and no matter what directions I threw them at, the ceiling, Yagari, the door, etc, they all turned and hit the dummies.

If I say so myself, I think I am getting pretty good with using the powers that I have so far. Now if only I could get that one setting that he does to me good…

* * *

**SAYORI POV-**

I have secretly watching Yuuki. I feel that there is something wrong with her ever since that last day that we were face to face. I also follow her….*cough* stalker… and I see her with Yagari fighting, and he beats her so hard. And I also followed them to the underground thing….and I hear strange things…I wonder if she is getting hurt. I hear them coming to the door and I run out of there and hide behind the nearest tree. I follow her back to the moon dorm. Well, at least she is safe at the dorm.

I am about to go away, back to my empty dorm, but then the lights turn on in the sitting room, and I cant resist looking in. I see Yuuki and Kaname are there, alone, and she is sitting on his lap only in a short nightgown, and he is wearing silk pajama pants and a shirt that is completely open. They are kissing. I feel myself blush intruding on this intimate moment but there is something that won't let me pull away, like there is something compelling me to look.

I see Kaname pull back, and he leans down to her neck, and he opens his mouth. I see…fangs…. protruding from his mouth and he bites into her neck. I gasp and close my eyes. Once I open my eyes again, his face is back to where it was originally. Then he leans in again and licks up a little dribble of blood that was left and she takes her finger and traced a bit that escaped his lips and puts her finger in her mouth.

Then I see Yuuki lean down, and she bites him with her fangs! What? When? How? I can't believe it! I don't believe it!

I take a few steps back, and I walk into something-or someone. Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Shiki, Rima, and Ruka are all there, looking at me with a sinister look in their eyes.

I turn away to run, but Hanabusa and Akatsuki grab both my arms and drag me into the moon dorm.

As they drag me in, I see that Yuuki and Kaname are already going up the stairs. I still struggle to free myself and they turn around to see the commotion. Hanabusa and Akatsuki throw me down and then force me into a chair, and somehow, Hanabusa is doing something to my feet and they feel so very cold….

Kaname and Yuuki sit on the couch facing the chair I was in, and then there was a silence that was awkward, the tension smothering.

Yuuki stands up and comes towards me. As she is only a few inches away from me, I reach up and slap her across the face. My eyes widen and I hear everyone, along with myself, gasp. She looks over at me with a look of understanding. Then Hanabusa pipes up.

"How dare you slap her! You low-life! Why you miserable little—. "He shut up when Kaname raised his hand in a notion to shut up. But that was not the end of Hanabusa. He grabbed the hand that slapped Yuuki and all of a sudden, it was frozen! Then he raised his hand, and his destination was my frozen arm-he was going to break it into a million pieces. He brought his arm down in a karate chop, and I squeaked in fear, awaiting the pain.

It never came.

Yuuki's eyes were glowing a deep purple as she held her hand out, and I looked over at Hanabusa. He was not moving at all, except for his eyes, almost as if this was a video and someone pressed pause.

"Don't you touch her Hanabusa."

I heard Yuuki say with such authority in her voice, and she was pushing her arm, which looked so tight and strong, down, and Hanabusa followed her arm. Then she turned to me and she put her hand over my frozen arm and it melted away. Her eyes returned to normal and then she pulled me up and she hugged me. I hugged her back with as much fierce and vigor as I could, and then I broke down crying.

"What's wrong, Sayori-chan?" she asked.

I push her away. "What is wrong? How can you ask that? After what I just experienced, after what I saw? I knew you were hiding something from me, but I couldn't have imagined that it was something so strange. I mean, I saw you with fangs. You too, Kuran-sama. And then I was frozen to a chair..? How is this all possible? And you can't deny it or make me think I was crazy. There is no way that I imagined all of this. I expect a full explanation!" I shouted.

The others looked like that they wanted to speak out and yell at me, but Kaname said, "Do not go against Yuuki. She already punished Aidou; does she need to punish all of you?" They all sat back and shut up.

"Okay then, Yori-chan, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning."

She sighed. Then once she opened her mouth, she explained everything that I didn't think of. It was crazy! SHE, my best friend, is the queen of the vampires? She has to kill her uncle? She is to marry Kaname who is also her brother to keep her blood really pure? This is incredible! Zero was also a vampire? Okay, that is just weird. And the whole moon dorm was too? Hmm, I guess that is understandable.

She finished her story and I pondered the truck load of information that I just received.

I looked up and said the one thing that I don't think she was expecting me to say.

"Okay then. With that, I just want to say that I want to be turned into a vampire. And I want you to do it."

* * *

**Were you expecting that? Maybe, Maybe not. But wait! Isn't Yuukis new power that she could kill any level D/E vampire within a one mile radius? How would that work? Well, I got it! And you will find out next chapter!**

**But if any of you figure what is going on in my crazed head, you will get a preview!**

**Please review!**

**DEBBIE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the delay...almost three years...hehe...*hides from rocks being thrown* sorry, i let real life get in the way with everything**

**this chapter is not the greatest, or longest, but it is necessary for the story to move along.**

**i hope i still have readers at this point...**

**Disclaimer: Dont own. Hino-sama does. if i did own this, i would have ended VK so different. but that is a whole other wheel of cheese to be discussed. but i dont want to spoil anything at the moment so if you want to talk about it, PM me.**

**Oh, also, just as a warning, there are a few f-bombs in this chapter. **

* * *

**RECAP-**

**"Okay then. With that, I just want to say that I want to be turned into a vampire. And I want you to do it."**

* * *

YUUKI POV-

Okay. That was the last thing I expected her to say. Actually, that was nowhere on the list.

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure? Because once I do it, it cannot be undone. Without serious repercussions that is."

She nodded in response.

"Okay, but we have to talk to the Chairman first. There are some questions that need to be answered."

As we walk out the doors, I see Zero leaning against the doorframe, and it is obvious that he heard everything.

"You know if you change her, I will have the grounds to kill you. You are breaking the Association's rules. Not to mention the school ones."

"Why do you think I am going to Kaien right now and not just doing it right this very second?"

He grunted in response and we continued our trek to the Chairman's office. He gives us his usual friendly greeting and then he gives us a serious face. We explained what Sayori wanted to do and he sighed heavily.

"You pick great friends who want to be turned, Yuuki. Wakaba-san, your father is not going to like this."

"M-my father?"

"Well yes. Did you really think he would help fund and send his only daughter to a school that was crawling with vampires and not know anything about vampires? All of the higher members of the government know about vampires. Did you forget that your dad is a High Councilman, second only to the Prime Minister?"

We both looked at him and each other dumbfounded.

"He told me to protect you, to not let anything happen to you. How do you think he is going to act when I tell him that his daughter wants to be a vampire?"

"I will tell him! If he is against it, I will fight him until it happens!"

I looked at Yori-chan with such concern.

"Yori-chan, I don't want to come between family members. I know how important family is. Why do you so desperately want to be a vampire?"

"You are my best friend, Yuuki. I want to always be near you. And I know that if I am human, I will only be a hindrance if I am to be near you. I want to help you. Knowing you are going to face such enemies is already heartbreaking, but having this knowledge and not being able to help you at all, my heart hurts knowing that."

"Well, if you are that sure Yori-chan, then please call your father right away. I cannot have Yuuki distracted with this event during training. Speaking of training, Yuuki, how is your 'checkmate' training going?"

"Oh! Wait! If I change her, she will be a level E vampire unless I give her my blood, making her level D, right? So that means I could kill her! I knew this wasn't a good idea…"

"Well, then Yuuki, it is a good think you are queen. One of your powers is that whomever you bite a human, you as queen have the power to choose which class you want the person you are biting to be. So if you wanted Yori-chan to be part of your court, then she could very well be noble class."

I looked up shocked and turned my head to Kaname, who looked just as shocked as I did.

"Actually, I am not sure if that is just a 'you' power or if all Purebloods could do that. There was a rumor that all Purebloods could, not just the prophesized queen. It is just that the original vampires over ten thousand years ago were warring for territory and power and they wanted to make a large army for this purpose and thus created all of those level D and E vampires. And because of all the war and bloodshed and the continual level D and E vampire making, all knowledge of that power ceased to exist. But at the Vampire Hunter Association Headquarters, there is this ancient manuscript which was dated to almost ten thousand years ago and no one was able to decode what it meant. Once that rumor spread, we hunters thought that it was the key to unlocking that power. "

"Well may I please have it?"

"That is where we come up with a problem. You are already on the Association's radar as you are a Pureblood, and a young one at that. If they see you asking for such documents or doing such 'questionable' vampiric acts such as changing a human, they would have reason to eliminate you at worst or lock you up at best."

"But surely they cannot do that to the queen! Royalty should not be touched by such animals!" Aidou yelled out from the hallway.

"Unless she received a Hunter's Pardon, even has queen, they can do it."

"What is a Hunter's Pardon?"

"It is where a certain hunter will watch over a vampire while they do such acts and supervise them, make sure they are not getting too rambunctious, that sort of thing. I am pretty sure about changing Yori-chan that I can be that hunter, but for the manuscript or other document getting, you would need a more…how should I say this…vampire-hating…hunter, to make sure you are in line and stop you if you are too vivacious."

I pondered about that for a while. I looked at Zero and he stood up straighter with a disagreeable face.

"No. Oh fuck no. Why the fuck would I help you in turning another human into a vampire. I hate vampires above all else. I would rather kill Wakaba right now so you don't even have the option."

I shot up and stood in front of Yori-chan to protect her, Artemis fully extended and ready for action.

"I dare you to try."

As Zero got into a battle stance, Kaname, Takuma and Hanabusa stood in front of me in a ready battle formation to protect the queen – to protect me.

"OI OI OI OI OI! STOP THAT ALREADY. NO KILLING IN THE CLASSROOM."

We all looked at Kaien after his exclamation and looked on in confusion.

"Umm, Mr. Chairman, we are not in classroom…?"

"I know, but it got you to stop. Now then, Yuuki, I think you should ask Yagari to be your hunter. He hates vampires but he understands how delicate the situation with you here is. You know what; I will just go get him from his room. I will be right back, there better not be blood on my floors. I just had them waxed."

Once he left, the tension resurfaced. Zero pointed his Bloody Rose straight at Kaname's face, causing Hanabusa to shoot out ice from his hand to freeze his gun-holding hand. They barred their fangs at each other and started to hiss at each other.

"Zero! Calm the FUCK down." Yagari yelled out, standing in a position that appeared like he was siding with the vampires in the room.

"Sensei! You cannot be part of this fuckery! There is no way that you could be a part of the Hunter's Pardon for this. This will just end up being another power-hungry Pureblood securing her standing by making more vampires in the world. Plus, she wants to make her a level B vampire? This is just too absurd!"

Yagari seemed to ponder this for a good while and said, "Normally I would agree with you, Zero. But this time, considering who is the Pureblood who wants to do this and who she wants to turn would make this a completely different scenario. Plus, if she makes Wakaba into a level B, which you seem to be so against, that means she would have powers that would aid and protect the queen in this fight. From this reasoning, it is not only the right decision, but it is the best possible outcome for defeating the evil as the queen is the only one to save the world. Yes, Miss Queen Sama , I will be your hunter for this particular Pardon. Let's go."

* * *

**so that is the latest installment of this story. is it bad that i want to start another VK FF because i was upset after reading chapter 91? so i started it to be placed post chapter 90 sans a certain thing regarding Yuuki and Zero.**

**i already started the next chapter, so it should not be another three years before i update again XD**

**Until next time!**


End file.
